Une nouvelle loi
by Mimi29200
Summary: Une nouvelle loi, un nouveau commencement, tel est la destiné de cette cité.     résumé a changer


Aurait-on pu imaginer qu'un beau jour, une autre humaine que Sayuka n'arrive dans le manoir de Zelman, et pourtant c'est ce qui arriva. Tout avait commencé a cause de cette nouvelle loi, destiné au vampire.

C'est lors d'une réunion qui s'était tenu au siège de la Compagnie que cette loi fut mise en place. Chaque Clans avait été appelé, depuis l'attaque des enfants Kowloon une nouvelle mesure allait être mise en pratique, dans chaque Clans un médiateur devait resté une semaine et examiné chaque jour le déroulement de la journée, puis y faire un rapport lors de son week-end.

Chaque partie due obéir a cette loi même si certains n'était guère plus enchanté que cela, c'est donc un lundi matin qu'arriva Kyoko Mayami, au manoir du Clans des Colven.

Un nouveau soupir franchit la barrière de mes lèvres, pourquoi était ce moi qui avait été choisis pour remplir cette mission? Après tout d'autre médiateur aurait très bien sans occupé, je viens tout juste de finir mes études et voilà qu'on m'envoie directement ailleurs, le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je ne connaissais presque rien au monde des vampires. Bon si on enlève les règles de la Compagnie bien sur!

Je sortis a nouveau ce fameux bout de papier qui allait surement ruiner ma vie, et relut une énième fois ce qui était écrit dessus, je m'arrêtais sur une seule phrase, celle où l'on me disait que j'étais envoyé au manoir d'un certain Zelman. C'était qui encore celui-là? Surement un Old Blood, je regardais le manoir devant moi, et me sentit immédiatement perdue.

-C'est immense, comment vais-je faire pour m'y retrouver moi?

Je sentais le peu de courage que j'avais s'enfuir a toute vitesse, la seule pensée que j'avais en tête, était de partir en courant mais je ne le pouvais pas sinon la punition que je recevrai en retournant chez moi serais inoubliable, ça par contre je n'en doutais pas. Je pris donc le reste de courage qui ne s'était pas enfuie, le pris a pleine mains, récupéra ma valise et traversa ce qu'on pourrait dire cours intérieur ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'allais pas très vite, je savais qu'on me regardait, ils devaient bien rire de moi, une petite humaine de pacotille qui arrive pour essayer de rétablir un peu l'ordre, qu'elle idée. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête du patron pour inventer une loi pareil?

Après quelques minutes passaient trop vite pour moi, j'atteignis enfin la double porte, je n'eus même pas le temps de frapper qu'on m'ouvrit la porte, j'avais l'air d'une andouille avec ma main encore levé, je l'abaissa rapidement, fit une courbette devant la personne qui m'avait ouvert et me présenta rapidement.

-Bonjour a vous, je suis Kyoko Mayami la médiatrice de la Compagnie, veuillez excuser mon léger retards.

Oui bon là c'est bon il va vraiment me prendre pour une imbécile de première catégorie.

-Bonjour a vous aussi Kyoko, ne vous inquiétez donc pas vous n'êtes pas du tout en retard.

Je me redressa rapidement du a ma surprise, ce n'était pas un vampire que j'avais devant moi, enfin je crois mais au moins j'étais sur d'une chose c'était une femme! Je la détailla rapidement et me sentit toute petite devant-t-elle, c'était vraiment une belle femme qui savait s'habiller et se mettre en valeur, ça aucun doute.

-Rentrez donc avant d'attraper froid!

Ah oui je ne vous l'ais pas dit, mais nous sommes en plein hiver et qui dit hiver dit neige! C'est bien jolie mais ça tient vraiment froid. Je ne pris pas vraiment le temps de la remercier et rentra aussi vite que je pouvais. Elle referma la porte derrière moi et regarda quelqu'un arriver. Automatiquement je releva les yeux, mais n'aperçus strictement rien. Un frôlement dans mon dos me fit me retourner subitement, je me retenu de poussé un cris, et regarda l'inconnu qui se tenait devant Sayuka, enfin je ne vu que son dos pendant un laps de temps imprécis. Lorsqu'il se retourna, la première chose que je vus, fut ses yeux, je comprenais pourquoi on l'avait surnommé le prince aux yeux écarlates, je resta bloqué sur place, je ne savais plus vraiment se que je faisais jusqu'à qu'il ne se mette a sourire, chose qui me glaça sur place. Je ferma les yeux un instant pour me reprendre, pris ma respiration, ouvrit les yeux et me présenta a nouveau.

Il ferma les yeux, se retourna, puis dit quelque chose a Sayuka, qui souri et rougit légèrement, je compris directement qu'elle l'aimait, mais sans rendait-il compte? Je ne crois pas, par contre je pus entendre quelque bribe de mot. « Elle », « Médiateur ». Bon okay rien de vraiment intéressant, je regardais autour de moi, mais ne vus pas grand chose, tout était noir, ça ne sera pas facile de se repérer je crois. Je me retenu de soupirer, autant ne pas me faire mal voir, même si au ton de leur voir, je me doutais bien que je n'étais pas la bienvenue ici même, mais que pouvais-je faire, ce n'était pas moi qui avait voulu de ça mais eux!

Je ne me rendis compte qu'il était partit que lorsque Sayuka posa sa main sur mon épaule, je la regarda embarrassé, son regard avait changé, il semblait plus froid et plus dure, sa voix aussi d'ailleurs...

-Voici quelques règles, les autres tu devras les découvrir par toi même, pareil pour les limites.

Je pris donc le papier qu'elle me tendit et la suivit a travers les détales de couloir, jusqu'à qu'elle s'arrête devant une porte en chêne me semblait-il. Elle l'ouvrit devant moi et me fit signe d'entrée. Puis elle referma la porte derrière moi et j'entendis ses talons claquer sur le marbre.

-Super accueil, je me demande se qui la fait devenir si irritable? Je crois que me poser la question ne me suffira pas à y répondre.

Je déposa mes affaires dans un coin et ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser entrée le soleil, j'ouvris par la même occasion les doubles battant de ma fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon. Je m'appuya sur la rambarde et regarda ce que j'avais sous les yeux, soit l'entrée de tout a l'heure. Vu de haut, elle était plus magnifique, je me perdis dans ma contemplation pendant un moment, jusqu'à que mon portable ne se mette a sonner.

-Va vraiment falloir que je baisse la musique de ce truc là si je veux pas réveiller tout le monde!

Bah oui après tout, ne dit-on pas que les vampires ont une ouïe plus développé que les simples humains? Je répondis rapidement, enfin le temps de réussir a l'attraper et de l'ouvrir...

-Oui?

Bah tient voilà le patron qui me demande comment c'est dérouler mon arrivé, la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit est de lui hurler que je veux rentrée aussi vite que je suis arrivée. Mais je me retenu, ne pas aggraver la situation me sembla la meilleure solution.

-Oui tout c'est très bien passé, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

J'essayai d'être optimiste dans ma voix, j'espère sincèrement qu'il y croira. Bon je retire ce que je viens de dire, j'ai vraiment envie de lui hurler aux oreilles. A la fin de la conversation, je balança mon portable contre le mur.

-Ah mais non!

Mais heu? Je soupira et me laissa tombé sur le lit. Des draps noires, des rideaux noires, tout est noir ici, ça en devient déprimant. Je ferma les yeux et me détendit complétement.

-Tu crois franchement que tu as le temps de dormir ma vieille?

Je crois pas non, je me leva rapidement, bon je me rassis, se lever vite en voyant des étoiles n'étaient pas vraiment super, journée de merde va!

-Bon commençons par le début!

Je pris rapidement mes affaires et les rangeas là où il y avait de la place, prit un papier et un crayon, m'assit au niveau du bureau, toujours noir d'ailleurs, et écrivit rapidement ce que je devrais prendre ce week-end. Je lu le papier que Sayuka m'avait donné.

-On résume, toujours être bien habiller, porter une écharpe, pas de maquillage et encore moins de parfums, la cause? On me trouverait partout.

Ne pas les tentés c'est une très bonne idée ça.

-Évitez de se balader la nuit, ça c'était pas la peine de me le dire je m'en doutais déjà!

Çà va, ça n'avait pas l'air très compliqué, attendez je crois qu'elle m'avait dit que le reste je devrais le découvrir toute seule. Bon dans ces cas là je ne veux pas sortir de cette chambre. Je sortis mon ordinateur portable, le posa sur le bureau et l'ouvrit. Je commença directement à écrire mon rapport, en omettant bien sur que le comportement ici change rapidement, en réalité la seule chose que j'écris était que tout était noir. Je ferma l'ordinateur et m'étira, j'entendis mes vertèbres craquer et grimaça.

-A noter, prendre rendez-vous chez le kiné avant de finir complétement coincé!

Je me leva et sortis de la chambre en notant dans ma tête, les quelques indices qui me permettrait de savoir où se trouver a peu près ma chambre. Je partis donc me promener dans le manoir, après tout l'interdiction c'était la nuit et on était le matin, j'avais le temps, sauf que finalement si j'avais su je serais restée enfermer a double tour dans ma chambre, et encore la porte n'aurait surement pas tenu très longtemps...

En effet, je venais tout juste de rentrer dans une pièce et que ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver Sayuka mordu par Ce Zelman, enfin en train de se faire mordre plus précisément, j'étais complétement embrouillé et je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir. Ma pensée fut aussi rapide que mon action, je fis demi tour,claqua la porte derrière moi et m'enfuis en courant. Je voulais devenir une petite souris et disparaître d'ici, je pensais avoir réussi a rejoindre ma chambre mais manque de pot je finis, je ne sais pas comment d'ailleurs, dans la cuisine.

-Si je reste ici plus longtemps, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui se passera!

-En effet!

Cet fois je ne pus me retenir de pousser un cris en me retournant, la seule personne que je ne voulais pas voir était là, je le vis me faire un sourire narquois.

-Tu rougis, évite de t'évanouir avant que cette petite conversation ne soit fini.

Je n'en pouvais plus déjà qu'il osait me dire sur un ton aussi calme que je ne devais pas m'évanouir mais en plus avec un regard de...de...

-Si je rougis c'est mon problème et je ne compte pas m'évanouir pour une chose si futile!

Oups je l'ai dit avec un peu trop d'intonation, aujourd'hui j'accumule vraiment les gaffes moi! En attendant de savoir ce qu'il compte me faire ou me dire je m'assois sur l'un des meubles de la cuisine aménagé et regarde inlassablement les pieds de la chaise en face de moi, jusqu'à que je ne croise les pieds d'une personne. D'ailleurs celle-ci passa sa main sous mon menton et me remonta la tête, puis croisa mon regard et me relança son fameux sourire narquois. Je savais que mon visage était beaucoup plus rouge, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me calmer et de ne pas rompre le contact la première mais ça ne servait a rien je n'y arrivais pas, mon cœur s'emballer plus que je ne le désirais, il avait dû le remarquer car il diminua la distance qui nous séparer puis me souffla au visage, rigola et mit une infime distance entre nous. Je baissa directement la tête, me releva et mit toute ma force dans la gifle que je lui administra, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux, je releva la tête et planta mon regard dans le sien.

-Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur, je laisse courir pour aujourd'hui car ce n'est que mon premier jour ici mais dès demain je compte bien marqué toutes tes erreurs!

Sur ces paroles je sortis de la cuisine en courant voulant a tout prix échappé a tout ça mais je n'en eu vraiment pas le temps car aussitôt il me rattrapa!


End file.
